Projectiles such as missiles, bombs, interceptors, and similar targeted airframes utilize sensors for guidance. Typically one or more sensors are located in a forward section, or nose, of the projectile often necessitating the use of a radome assembly to provide the sensor a path to obtain data pertaining to flight characteristics, position, or target location. Ceramic radomes are commonly used but have several shortcomings.
Typical ceramics provide poor erosion resistance and are subject to damage from rain and particulates. This damage may “blind” the projectile during flight and/or cause premature warhead ignition. Increases in projectile velocity result in increased radome surface temperatures and it is common to use a symmetric ceramic radome incorporating various structural elements such as, ablative thermal protective overlaps, structural cutouts, fasteners, doublers, and the like. Each of these elements may involve significant labor to construct and implement, additional weight, and increased complexity. Moreover, conventional radomes utilizing additional structural elements may provide a potential leak path requiring in the use of multiple gaskets and seals to isolate internal components from the environment.